Harley's Revenge
by LycoX
Summary: What if Harley Keiner decided to get a little payback on Cory for standing up to him where Shawn Hunter and Mr. Turner's bike was concerned?


**Harley's Revenge**

 **Disclaimer: A little something I got to thinking about after re-watching the season 2 episode 'Wrong Side Of The Tracks'.**

* * *

With everyone distracted by the fact school had let out for the day, Harley Keiner knew that that was the perfect time to get a little payback on a certain Baboon of his acquaintence. And with a little assistance from Joey and Frankie, he had the kid right in front of him in no time in the same spot where Turner's bike had been until he decided to move it. Likely in case he and his boys decided to come and smash it up since the opportunity had been lost thanks to Baboon's interference. "Uhh… Hello?" Began Cory a bit nervously as Harley stared down at him with a menacing look on his face.

And no way out thanks to Frankie and Joey's combined presence. "Hello indeed, Little Baboon. I have to say I am none too pleased right now. Do you know why?"

"Baseball game not go the way you wanted?"

Keiner narrowed his eyes at Cory and pointed at him. "You know thanks to T.K. that we both basically hate that sport. Try again."

Gulping, he did so. "Someone failed to give you lunch money cause they'd already spent it?" Holy crap was he nervous as heck. Not to mention a little scared and wishing that Shawn was nearby instead of having a little chat with that Jill girl about how one shouldn't base their views off of another's and form their own.

"Hmm, no. All funds were acquired as usual. That's strike two, Baboon."

"Umm… I uhh, I have nothin'." Chuckled Cory nervously.

"You hear that boys? Baboon here has nothin'. Ain't that just the saddest thing?"

"Oh yeah, real sad!"

"Sadder then the time my father got on my mother's bad side for two weeks." Yeah, his father may be the legendary Vader himself but there had been moments that proved his mother was the true power in the family.

Joey looked at Frankie over that one and he wasn't the only one. "What'd he do?" Wondered Cory.

"Yeah, what'd he do?"

Frankie just shrugged. "I know few details to even this day but from what I can recall, it had something to do with not filling the tank with gas." Explained the rather big teen.

"That would do it." Decided Harley after a moment's thought and getting nods of agreement for it.

"Well, I'm just gonna be going now."

And trying but failing thanks to Frankie. "You're not goin' anywhere until we've had our say about certain affairs you had no business in." Harley told him firmly.

"Only we ain't usin' words to get our say in!"

To demonstrate Joey's words, Frankie smacked his palm with a fist, earning a gulp from Cory. "Guys… Seriously, this, this isn't the way to go about things. I had to get my best friend away from the path you three would have put him on. A path that wouldn't have done anyone but you three any good."

"And? For all you know, it coulda done him a world of good, Baboon. But I venture that now we'll never know cause you had to put your nose where it didn't belong."

That fear Cory was feeling was definitely getting stronger as sweat began to form on his forehead. "This could get you guys suspended or even worse, expelled! You, you wouldn't want that right?" Tried the young man in the vain hope it would work.

The trio laughed. "That's a good one! No one's gonna find out, Matthews! And ya know why that is?"

"Umm… No?"

"Because you'll be seeing things our way once we're done with you." Frankie told him ominously.

And with that, Cory found himself being slugged hard in the face by Harley. "Frankie, hold him if you would so that his beating will be much, much more easier."

Shouting out a denial, the young Matthews teen tried to run from the trio but Joey was quick to trip him. Allowing for Frankie to pick him up and hold him firmly for Harley. "That's more like it. Time to learn your place, Baboon."

Harley then struck him several times in the stomach before hitting him in the jaw. Pained moans and gasps escaping Cory as the hits connected as tears began to come down his face. "Your sister won't forgive you!" Especially since she was still really fond of Cory and still hung out with him from time to time.

"Like I said, my baby sister and anybody else for that matter won't be finding out. This beating will ensure that."

"HEY! LET HIM GO!" Came the voice of one Stuart Minkus and making Cory fearful for him.

Joey turned to him with an ugly look. "Scram, four eyes, this is private business, alright?"

But Stuart, unwilling to let this go on any longer, stepped forward. "I said, let him go."

"G-Get out of here, Minkus!"

"No, Cory, I will not. For this is not right whatsoever."

"Joey, take care of him." Ordered Harley and the Rat did so by hitting him hard.

Effectively putting him on the ground and groaning in misery as he spat blood. Joey laughed nastily and focused his attention back on the beatdown Matthews was getting. "I'd ask if you had enough yet, but I don't think you have, Baboon."

"N-No more!"

"What's that? You want more? Okay, sure, why not!" A punch to the face was given to him.

"YOU JERKS!" Screamed out Topanga Lawrence as she jumped on the back of Frankie.

Causing him to stumble about as several angry teens in the form of Eric, his Ice Skater girl Valerie, Shawn, Jason, T.K., and even Wendy thanks to the fact that she had grown some and realized Cory had made a few mistakes showed up to stop what was happening. Her and Cory even talked from time to time too as well. "Get the Hell away from my brother!" Angrily demanded Eric as he got in Harley's smirking face.

"How dare you do this, Harvey! How dare you hurt someone I care about!" Raged T.K. tearfully as she and Wendy checked on Cory as Jason kept Joey occupied while Shawn helped Topanga with Frankie the best he could. Valerie had quickly seen to Stuart's moaning self while a friend of her's got help from a teacher.

Harley looked angrily at his sister. "You know better then to call me that publically!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"No one gives a damn, Keiner. I warned you a long time ago not to try anything with my brother and you ignored that. You're lucky I don't hit you right here and now." Threatened Eric angrily.

Earning a chuckle from the thug. "He interfered in business he had no place in doing so, Matthews. I'm merely showing him the error of his ways is all."

"When it comes to his friends, Cory has EVERY right to butt in so why don't you pick on someone your own size like me. Cause I'll fight back." Even if he did prefer to avoid fighting but he wasn't about to let this go.

Not where his brother was concerned. Chuckling again in an unconcerned manner as Topanga ended up falling on the ground thanks to Frankie's roughness, the thug struck Eric in the face. "Ooh, did I just do that?" Mocked Harley.

With a yell, Eric charged him as a certain Enforcer threw Shawn away from him and pulled the older Matthews brother away from his boss. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Mr. Feeny called out with authority in his voice and he wasn't alone as Mr. Turner and several others was with him.

"Oh great, authority, just what we needed." Groused Joey annoyedly as he tried to get around Jason to no avail.

Undeterred, Mr. Feeny came to the group with an unhappy look on his face. "For far too long now you three have run roughshod over the students in this school and nothing has been truly done about it. But its time that changed."

His words earned a scoff from Harley. "Oh please, I'm so scared."

"I hereby declare the three of you suspended until further notice. Further more, I will be recommending to the School Board that you three are expelled. And believe you me, I see no problems where that's concerned and some very serious talks with your parents will be had about you three. Now Mr. Turner will escort you three off of this property immediately. I warn you that the Police will be called if you prove yourselves to be further trouble."

Harley stared him down as Frankie paled a great deal over what he'd heard. As none of that was anything good and his parents would be furious as Hell with him. It would be a wrath he could not over come but it was the price he would have to pay for his actions. Actions he was starting to find regret in now that it was too late. "Right, whatever. I'm done here. Come on boys, T.K.."

His baby sister scoffed at him with a sneer on her face. "Like Hell I'm goin' anywhere with you, Harvey." She told him and causing him to stare at her for a moment.

"Fine, whatever, choose the Baboon for all I care when I'm the one who's looked out for you all this time."

"At least CORY isn't a thug who bullies others for no real reason other then to feel superior." Wendy told him and gaining nods of agreement from Theresa and Topanga.

Scoffing, the thug shook his head and walked off with Mr. Turner following them to ensure they left the premises. Mr. Feeny let out a heavy sigh and gave his attention to the students. "Are you all alright?"

Cory just shook his head as he cried and held his hurting stomach. "I don't think any of us are gonna be alright for awhile, Mr. Feeny." Jason told him solemnly.

Another heavy sigh escaped the long time teacher as he could see the young man was right. A trip to the hospital was soon in order and thankfully Cory and the others would be okay. Though Cory himself would have some cracked ribs and would need a small amount of dental work done thanks to the punches to his face. Their parents would be outright furious and the Board would expell the trio of troublemakers, allowing for many who had been targeted by the three to breathe a collective sigh of relief and even come forward about what had happened to them. Learning the full extent had honestly bothered Mr. Feeny and he swore it would never happen again. Harley and Joey would end up in Boot Camp while Vader put his son through all sorts of intensive training to help him burn off all that energy that he was misusing. The boys would be given an opportunity to return to the school, if they were to give sincere apologies to those who they had hurt.

Cory and Stuart being chief among those but neither Harley or Joey had been hot on the idea. Openly scorning it despite the fact they hated the Hell out of Boot Camp. Frankie though, having truly learned the error of his ways and feeling massively guilty for his foolishness, did sincerely apologize and would be allowed to hang around Cory and his friends (which included Minkus, Theresa, and Wendy) after being let back in. Though for a time there would be some understandable distrust and hesitancy where he was concerned but he did his best to get past that. His two former friends however, it would be sometime before those two would finally and truly see the error of their ways.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I honestly felt torn writing this.**


End file.
